creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
S.A.K.A
Secure and Kill Agency, better known as S.A.K.A is a rival of C.A.P.S. and it has a goal off picking of and killing the weaker Phi and Delta Level Creepypastas and Antagonists, because they are no use to the Governmental Society and are against the Alphas and Omegas, who the S.A.K.A praise greatly. They only think ones worthy deserve to live, they respect the worthy ones greatly, but in order to become worthy you must have lots of power. They started there work in 2020, and their long journey still continues today. Reason For Existence S.A.K.A’s Leader ‘''Richard Steel''’ was a famous Monster Hunter, loved by everyone, it was a sad sight when beloved cute, young Richard Steel, who was only 25 was sent to the Russian War. His little army lost, as they had run out of men to fight. He fled as he was the last survivor, only to be shot many times. But saved by a group of Alphas. His mother was dead when he came back, people rumored about a Phi and Delta group, crashing into the house and murdering her just for fun, Richard filled with hatred, these monster deserved a lesson, he began searching up these monsters, and spent years learning about Creepypastas and especially their weaknesses, hoping one day to gather a group of people who also had a hard past, to destroy all unneeded life on this small planet.... Levels According to C.A.P.S their Enemy |-|Phi= Cases considered Level Phi are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that are non-lethal to both C.A.P.S. operatives and civilians if they are in the area. But is a enemy to S.A.K.A, Most Level Phi entities are cooperative and are easy to engage safely for C.A.P.S. Also, most Level Phi entities wish not to do any harm to people and seek help from their abilities and/or afflictions. Level Phi cases consist mostly of slightly enhanced humans, nonthreatening spirits and occasionally strange phenomenon. In some cases, more dangerously ranked entities can be treated in order to get them down to Level Phi. While Level Phi cases are the easiest to handle and safest to engage, they are rarer than most. Most Level Phi cases do not require containment and are usually only monitored. However, those of which that desire cures or treatment for their condition can be contained until operatives ind a solution. In the case of a solution not being satisfactory for the subject or the subject doesn't want and/or unable to rejoin society, they are to be held in a C.A.P.S. sanctioned community to live. |-|Delta= Cases considered Level Delta are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that are lethal to untrained civilians and dangerous to C.A.P.S. operatives requiring minimal, humane containment. Level Delta tend to be hostile towards operatives but can be cooperative at times. They are highly hated by the S.A.K.A. For C.A.P.S. those of Level Delta combatant abilities usually are skilled fighters, being able to fight on par or, in some cases, slightly overpower operatives. This is sometimes due to many of Level Delta cases having superhuman abilities that add them in battle. Most Level Delta entities are criminally insane. Their level of insanity are determined by trained professionals and can be treated to lower their level to Phi. Level Delta cases consist of skilled killers, enhanced humans, and low level monsters. Level Delta cases are considered the most numerous and take up a far amount of space in the database. Operatives are required to engage with force only if necessary and try to save any civilians if there are any in danger at the present time. Level Delta containment is usually a cell for one inhabitant, special necessities are added if needed. Some Level Delta entities are allowed to interact with other Level Delta entities if they are deemed mentally stable enough to do so. In some cases, Level Delta combatant threats are to be contained in higher level conditions. |-|Beta= Cases considered Level Beta are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that are antagonistic to the welfare to population, (whether intentional or not); require special engagement/containment procedures; and/or not entirely understood by personnel. S.A.K.A is antagonistic toward this Level but isn’t that cruel towards them as they are to Deltas. For C.A.P.S Level Beta cases are to be approached with caution for they are almost always hostile to humans. Cases with Level Beta abilities cannot be fought with conventional means such as Level Delta cases. To combat entities of Level Beta caliber, specialized C.A.P.S. weapons have been created so operatives can hold their own against threats. Entities with Level Beta abilities are harder to keep secret, so termination is the usual approach taken by the Service. C.A.P.S. scientists have been conducting experiments in an attempt to neutralizing Level Beta abilities possessed by certain entities. Due to lack of information and the nature of these entities, most efforts to neutralize their abilities have been fruitless, however some have shown results. Most entities with Level Beta abilities tend to be non-human with a few exceptions. Level Beta abilities are any supernatural power or ability that can potentially harm and/or kill a multitude of people within the time frame of 6-48 hours. Entities with Level Beta abilities are about as numerous as those with Level Delta abilities. While termination is the favored approach to Level Beta threats, if termination is not an option or the subject unwilling to harm, containment is available. Level Beta containment consists of a holding cell completely cut off from the outside world in the depths of the holding facility. Neutralizing technology is added if necessary, subjects are prohibited from interacting with other subjects. In the event of a containment breach, all noncombat personnel are to report to the closest safe room. First respondents are tasked with wearing down the subject and contain it if possible. |-|Alpha= Cases considered Level Alpha are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that are life threatening to the population; require precise, attentive containment or monitoring; and/or is poorly understood in regards to its nature. Level Alpha cases are to be approached in accordance to their respective protocols as they are too dangerous to do so otherwise. Failure to abide by these protocols may lead to the deaths of countless lives. But to S.A.K.A they are the most praised type, and very collaborative with S.A.K.A evil schemes. For C.A.P.S. Entities with Level Alpha abilities are not to be provoked hostilely in order to prevent unnecessary attention/destruction. However, if a combat situation does arise, the on-site agent equipped to handle the situation is to engage while other personnel report to HQ and retreat to safety. C.A.P.S. efforts to counter and/or neutralize the Level Alpha abilities have been in the works but of course with little to no information to go off of and with the sheer nature of certain abilities, countermeasures are not an option for some entities. However, Level Alpha abilities of some cases can be fought against and are included in their respective protocols. A select few cases with Level Alpha abilities are humans while the rest consist of demons, ghosts, otherworldly beings, and kaiju. Level Alpha abilities are any supernatural power or ability that can potentially harm and/or kill a multitude of people within the time frame of under an hour to a bit over 5 hours. Specially trained agents with specially designed equipment are tasked with engaging and/or combating these entities. Most entities with Level Alpha are nigh impossible to contain so there is not a standardized procedure. Those with lower level capabilities with Level Alpha containment usually are kept isolated away from any other entity regardless of containment level. They are guarded and monitored 24/7 all year with the utmost procession. Entities are prohibited from communicating with any other living thing whether it is personnel or Creepypasta. Some cases with Level Alpha abilities have weaknesses that can be exploited to make them less dangerous, this is considered a form of containment. If possible, termination of Level Alpha threats are to be carried out. |-|Omega= Cases considered Level Omega are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that threaten life itself on Earth; cannot be contained or monitored; and/or is beyond our plane of understanding. Engagement with Level Omega cases are extremely rare but if but in that situation, personnel are to act with extreme caution. Failure to act accordingly may lead to the end of life on Earth. But S.A.K.A use them more rare them Alphas to harm the weaker Phi, Delta, Betas, but when they can they use Omegas as they are much more useful. For C.A.P.S. Cases with Level Omega abilities are not, under any circumstances, to be engaged hostilely. On the chance a case with Level Omega abilities engages with the intent of harming the planet, deescalate the situation with any means necessary. There are no efforts being put forth to try and neutralize or make countermeasures to combat these threats as it is impossible to do so for we are able to comprehend the true power of these threats. There have been ideas however to try and ally ourselves with an entity with Level Omega abilities in order to have a fighting chance against any other Level Omega threats. Most Level Omega entities are ancient, omnipotent, god-like beings. There aren't currently any humans who are Level Omega threats though there have been a few in the past. Level Omega abilities are any supernatural power or ability that is an immediate threat to the life on Earth. Containment is not an option for Level Omega threats however appeasement is the favored approach. {| border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" align="left" |+ |- Techniques # S.A.K.A often uses bribery with their Omega and Alpha allies. S.A.K.A has collected the greatest minds and professional Monster Hunters, in order to find the weaknesses or obtain more victims. S.A.K.A will first bribe the Alpha or Omega with their greatest needs or things they want greatly, in order for them to join, for that is a great honor to the society. If they don’t then they will receive the punishment which is have their weakness used against them, again and again, until they get tired and join, if not they banish the entities and leave them alone. If they do join, they will treat them like gods and do the Omega or Alphas bidding, at least for a while, to not seem suspicious and befriend their new found Omegas and Alphas. Eventually, they will use the new Alphas and Omegas against the society and secure or kill as many useless enemies or entities that have no use for them, such as Phi Level or Delta Level Antagonists. If they turn Omegas and Alphas turn their backs against S.A.K.A they have special Psychic Suits, that drains their energy and has many powerful psychic abilities like Mind Control, if they are too strong then they will have to use their lost resource, The Life Bomb, they call it, which surges Pain and Fear into the things body or brain, until they are to tired to fight back. If they are too weak it may even cause some gruesome deaths, like disintegrating. Category:Work In Progress Category:Organizations Category:Evil